Demacian Summer
by darkdann
Summary: (NSFW)Due to the sudden absence of all the yordles within Demacia,Lux decides to check in on the one yordle she's actually close with,Poppy.
1. Chapter 1

Poppy and Lux

Setting: Poppy's house on the far east wall of Demacia by a hill in the middle of a hot summer

All the yordles have either run into hiding or have all mass migrated back to Bandle city and has left several residents of Demacia perplexed as to why this keeps happening?

(all characters mentioned in this story are all over the age of 18)

As her friend Lux decides to pay her a visit to give her a get-well-soon present and see whats arrival she notices Poppy laying on the ground tired an to barge in to help her blue friend Lux hurries to her side to help,of which poppy asks for Lux to get her some fetching said water Lux notices that said abode smelled and awful lot like the inside of a gym

After this unnecessarily dramatic scene Lux decides that Poppy needs a bit of aid until her sickness episodes pass(of which poppy tried to decline).

After the first day passes Lux notices that Poppy is feeling quite a bit chipper,but wit everyday that passes she notices that poppy keeps excusing herself at rather awkward times.

This session of absence grows more and more frequent and for longer periods of time as each day passes.

One day poppy asks Lux if she'd like to move in with her,to which she replied.

"I'd love to but I already have my own place,but in the future I would love to,but for now I can just visit or spend a couple days."

In hindsight poppy is actually quite glad she got this response from Lux. By pure coincidence however one of the moments where poppy has to rush to her room and stay there for a couple minutes came up shortly after this interaction. Which lead Lux to believe that her response had hurt poppy's feelings and decided to spy upon our heroine on this retreat to confirm her suspicions.

Now deciding to do the cliche peek through keyhole trick she decides to spy on poppy through said to find her friend however huddled in the corner of her bedroom hunched over facing a wall.

Lux asks poppy if she would allow her entry into her room to which poppy denied. Instead of respecting our short friends request she asks another question just to confirm her suspicions.

"can I talk to you atleast talk to you for a bit "

To which Poppy responded

*sniffle*"..uh sure,just uhh… give me a minute" *sniff*

Now if this didn't confirm her suspicions then nothing would've in Lux's to come in Lux opens the door and slowly starts making her way over to poppy on the far side of this room.

Upon entry she notices a couple things,Foremost this yordle's absurdly large king sized bed, a walk closet and various other standard room things such as night-tables and dressers,which seems rather absurd. as to why such a small creature would want such a large room and such large contents was beyond her.

What particularly stood out was the fact that there was an actual Iceborn gauntlet sitting out in the open with a small area of frost around it. Going off of pure assumptions it was probably there to keep the room cool during this summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Writer's note: i have much more of this story pre-written but im doing this short format so it can be more manageable on my end

(all characters mentioned in this story are all over the age of 18)

"Wow you've got a nice room P"Lux remarked

"AH,wait don't come in don't come in! "Poppy exclaimed

Completely ignoring both her denied entry and poppies requests Lux makes her way over to Poppy.

With every step Lux took Poppy progressively got more and more frantic stifling and hurriedly taking tissues and wiping her face.

Lux crouches down directly behind poppy,causing poppy to freeze in directly where she sat.

"listen poppy if the offer's still open and it really means that much to you,ill be your roommate for a while. The rent at my old place's ridiculous anyways."Lux said

"That's uhh …good to hear,but can you give me a minute?"

Now immediately as poppy had said this,Lux had reached over from behind and gave poppy a hug.

Through indirectly doing so she had grabbed nothing poppy's bare breasts.

After letting out a loud scream, both participants start scrambling away from one lunges straight for the Iceborn gauntlet while Lux starts scurrying for the door,during this ordeal a garment of clothing is thrown from poppy's grip across the room.

Poppy arrives at her objective long before Lux reaches even halfway towards the door and strikes the ground freezing Lux in place and leaves said gauntlet in that position. The construct of ice Lux is now stuck in is similar to the shape of a medieval standing shackle.

"I'M SORRY POPPY,I'M SORRY!"Lux screamed out

"what did you see?"poppy asked as she catches her breath

" I-I-I didn't see anything I swear,I just wanted to see what you were doing in here and cheer you up,honest!"

"cheer me up?"

"y,yeah I saw you in the corner over there sobbing and I felt bad"

"so you really didn't see…"

"Lux…can I…show you something?"

"S..sure"

"don't panic"

Poppy walks around to the front of Lux's shackling and gets a face full of yordle dong.

"w..what?" Lux asked.

"Once in a blue moon a yordle I born like this and unfortunately I was one of them."

"around this time of year my people go into 'the season' and y'know.I just didn't know how I could tell you this,you're really nice and i really like you too."

"after you brought in your stuff I took one of the shirts you wore and I've been using it."

"using….. it?"

(after a brief moment of silence Lux glances over to the rooms corner to find the tank top she wore during the day)

"O-OH!"

Both of these girls immediately start blushing while poppy tries to look away from Lux's gaze as she spoke,Lux kept her gaze focused at the elephant trunk poppy had between her legs completely amazed at its length in comparison to the rest of poppy's body(looks like it was 5 inches soft at least) and specially marveled at its girth in juxtaposition to the breadth of this yordle's also got a rather decent whiff of her mush which she had recognized off of her first visit.

"its just that I like you alot and…you probably hate me now.."

Poppy's comment snapped Lux out of her almost drool inducing trance.

"well all things aside poppy,with or without all this I still like you too"

"R,really?" poppy cheerfully exclaims

Immediately as she had received this response Lux saw poppy's "reaction"jerk a little,then rubbing across Lux's cheek and eventually growing to full this point all 8 inches of Poppy's glory is fully obscuring Lux's view of poppy and casting a shadow over her face.

"Lux I'm going to have to ask you another favor,seeing as you owe me for this at least."


	3. Chapter 3

(all characters mentioned in this story are all over the age of 18)

Poppy takes her full length shaft and starts rubbing it across Lux's face and eventually starts gesturing it towards her lips,completely savoring the softness of her facial features and especially relishing in the soft feeling of Lux's lips against her head.

At this point in time Lux is trying to resist poppy's obvious intention of gaining entry,while at the same time she hasn't fully made up her mind whether or not she wants poppy to she just lets poppy do as she pleases for a bit.

Poppy starts breathing a bit heavier once she starts prodding Lux's mouth more and eventually picks up on a trembling feeling coming from poppy's shaft she looks down just a tad to see poppy's sack tremble and grow quite a bit as pity and deciding to play along for the adventure a bit,she decides to open up. Poppy starts out gently and doesn't go too far in and savors the softness of her tongue and the inside of her mouth in general.

After a bit of time despite being encased in an ice construct Lux stops feeling as cold,its obvious she's starting to like whats going on despite the lack of stimuli she's of simply being there Lux decides to show some response as well and starts rubbing her tongue against an almost immediate response poppy starts sliding in a bit further,not yet too far to cause Lux to gag but just far enough to get some movement going.

This slowly progresses for a while until poppy starts grasping the back of Lux's head with her right hand and places her left hand into Lux's right to establish a feeling of connection between the a couple minutes pass Lux feels poppy's grip tighten a little and the taste of the inside of her own mouth go from lightly sweaty to a bit sweeter and gooey,Lux eventually discerns what it is that shes tasting and simply savors the taste of poppy's pre.

"Lux I love you." Poppy says just loud enough for our bound friend to as this was said Lux feels poppy's head grow slightly larger and the taste she had received earlier get more intense and keeps undulating her tongue and letting out mumbles to keep an interaction going and to increase poppy's pleasure.

Poppy picks up her pace a little more and then starts hitting the back of Lux's throat causing the occasional gag,but at this point Lux's mouth Is more or less used to start collecting at the corner of Lux's squeezes her hand firmly but not enough to hurt Lux as an indicator that its almost time.

"L-LUX!,ooo-oo"

Immediately as poppy exclaimed this she forced her cock all the way to the back of her throat and let off a wave . Lux felt each spurt hit the inside of her mouth along with poppy poppy's knees gave out as soon as she finished her climax and with a *POP* followed by Lux gasping she was freed.

"thank..thank you Lux "

Immediately as this was said poppy heard a loud swallowing sound from Lux followed by even more gasping.

Poppy's ears and cock twitched when this happened akin to that of a cats ears and tail.

"you swallowed it?you know you could've "

"i wanted to" Lux interrupted

Poppy's eyes immediately lit up and she walked up to Lux's face and gave her a kiss not caring what had just transpired,after a solid minute poppy backed out allowing he mate to regain her composure.

Soon as poppy let go she walked out of sight and as soon as Lux called for her she felt both her nipples pinched and she let out a surprised squeak.

Poppy had crawled under and started showing Lux her gratitude by playing with her chest.

Pinching the right and sucking on the left poppy went to work,keeping a constant undulation and a rather consistent pace of tongue rolls and thumb passing over nipple rubs.

Lux slowly started getting hotter and hotter enjoying her massage more and more with every second that longer poppy kept going on Lux trembled let out a sigh followed by a high pitched "oooh" sound every time poppy changed breasts.

Once poppy took notice of Lux's reactions she went into overdrive and put out as much effort she could muster,showing no mercy rubbing her

Once poppy took notice of Lux's inevitable climax she grabbed as much of Lux's breast as she could in her left hand and sucked the right so firm it let out a *POP* when she let it go.

The exact moment poppy let go both of Lux's legs gave out and she just sat there in her iced shackle kneeling,sitting almost like a dog even.

At this point both participants are panting like dogs,reveling in one another's musk."that…was…good"Lux remarked in between breaths,with the last of her energy poppy lumbered over to where the gauntlet was lodged into the ground and simply picked it up,removing its icy zone to free her mate.

Lux's insensate body slouched over and then collapsed onto the ground ,laying on her side with a very tired yet satisfied even needing her to say anything more Poppy could see how grateful she was for her earlier efforts.

Poppy moves back over to Lux moving her from on her side to on her back,and then she laid her head upon her lover's stomach using it as a form of further cement the bond after a couple seconds passed Lux moved her hand over into poppy's hair and gently stroked her as they both laid there.


End file.
